


Body Jumper

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Possession, Body jumper, Body surfer, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: A man finds himself in different bodies.





	Body Jumper

I never knew where I came from or why I'm here. I never even know what I am. The overlying truth is that I'm here in this world to experience all has it has to give.

One blink.

I'm in a dimly lit room. A professional dressed sits in front of me. He was eating a seared steak and so did I. I took one bite. The meat was warm and the fat melts in your mouth. Milky, sweet yet minute. The taste washed all over my mouth. I smiled but the other man did not.

"How is your last meal Mr. Karjoff?"

Before I could answer, the lights went out when a pressure wrapped around my neck.

I blink.

I was somewhere warm yet the constant wind blows away all steam. I looked out the window and I was on the fourth floor of a school building. I looked back and saw all my classmates. They are all Asians, Japanese to be exact. My gaze returns to the mirror. Boredom escapes my mouth with a sigh. In the courtyard were kids playing football.

I blink.

I was below, sweaty and tired. Adrenaline still courses my veins even though I finished my turn. Above was my previous body, jolted awake from the strange thing that took over his body.

I went to the showers, undressed my baseball gear and took a warm bath. These moments are the things I like best. Sore muscles being rejuvenated by that Asian water. It's like my pain is being melted with every drop of the refreshing water. I scrub this kid's undersides and pits and scoured his growing muscles clean.

I blink.

Gone was the shower but the comfort persisted. I looked beside me and I saw a familiar face I've seen throughout the years. A kid yet a prince. An Arabian prince with wealth dangling from his reach. In front of me was a European boy, naked and ready. He approached me and his hands roamed the surface of my body and removed every article of clothing. His movements were finesse and every touch was critical in giving pleasure. His tongue danced like the wind, gentle and supple. It circled my head and rode the shaft with long wet whips. Before the climax...

I blinked.

I was in a bedroom. A different one. Smaller and more intimate. 

A boy was still beside me. Still European but like the room, a different one. He was younger, his hair shone like gold and his cheeks is in perpetual blush. 

"I- I like you." He said. "I know you're straight and the girls like you." 

Before he could say another word, I leaned in and kissed. His wide eyes flashed for a second before being overtaken by relief. He grabbed hold of my head and kissed deeper and more personal. Years of expertise fought his advances with my own techniques. I passed through his defense and tasted all that he has to give. His lips tasted of strawberry gloss and his mouth hanged the morning's hams. Mine tasted with butter bread and milk. An odd fit yet both of us ignored in our stupor of kisses. 

I wanted to tell that I love him. That he meant the world to me. I want to tell him everything this body won't. Just like all unattainable chances, 

I blinked.


End file.
